Falling for You
by Twilightlover214
Summary: Bella Swan has always had a crush on her bestfriends brother Edward Cullen. She soon realizes that he didnt want to be with her. But then one summer they met again. Will they fall in love or is Edward still not interested? NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-** I do not own twilight **

**You can give me some ideas that you would like me to put into my story**

**I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think. **

**BPOV**

Oh my God! It's finally over and done with! No more school hooray! Well then theirs college but you know what I mean. No more dealing with annoying homework. Boy I am glad that this is over. Now its summer time, time to party as Alice says.

I wonder what this summer will bring for me. Would it change my life? Would I finally find love and not just a summer fling? Or just some guy who wants to get into my pants. Ha has if I would even let that happen.

I told myself over and over again that I would find someone who appreciates me and respects my wants and needs. I hope that guy comes this summer. I'm not desperate or anything I'm just tired of being alone all the time.

This summer I will be spending time with my little crew. As I like to call them. We all will be staying at the Cullen's guest house. So that means no parents, a whole house to ourselves. Don't know what that's going to lead to. But I sure hope not to be woken up by some "strange" noises if you know what I mean.

The gang has been friends since our freshmen year of high school. I don't know how it happened but we all sort of just clicked together like magnets. The first girl to talk to me was Rosalie. She was this pretty blond girl. I didn't know what she wanted with a clumsy girl like me, she looked like she was the most popular girl in the whole school. She was the total opposite of me. But boys didn't seem to think so. All the boys looked at me like I was something to eat but I didn't need a guy like that not at all.

My name is Bella Swan. I have chocolate long brown hair. My hairs are a light shade of brown. I am five feet, 5 inches. I'm a very clumsy person; I manage to trip over a flat surface if that's even possible. But it is possible for me. I'm very plain, like plain Jane. Of course Alice seems to think so; she always treats me as if I'm some kind of Barbie doll. In a good way.

Okay so Alice has 2 brothers. Emmett is the muscular and cocky one. He is very funny and acts like a little kid most of the time. Edward is the cute one. Yeah I said he is very cute. I've always had a crush on him since Alice introduced us. But I held my feelings back as the years went on. I knew he would never have feelings for a girl like me. He was smart, outgoing, and just absolutely amazing. My favorite thing about him is his eyes. Oh my god his eyes they are a light shade of green and they glisten like diamonds.

It's been about two years since I last saw him. God did I miss that handsome face of his. I've change since he left. I look way better now than in freshmen year. Well summer here we come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight **

**BPOV**

I hopped into my faded red truck and drove to the Cullen's house. Once I got there Alice came running towards me from the house. "Bella!" she squealed, she wrapped her small arms around me and began to jump and I did the same. "I'm so glad you're here, this is going to be the best summer of your life." she smiled "Everyone is going to be here even Emmett and Rosalie are coming, the gang is going to be back together again." She began to jump up and down again. "Alice please calm down."

"Fine Bella, have it your way." She sticked out her tongue, like she always did and walked into the guest house. I followed in behind her rolling my suitcase with me. Alice looked at me "okay now Bella please don't get mad at me." I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"You have to share a room with Edward." She said it so fast that at first I didn't really understand her but then the words came to me. My mouth dropped forming an "o." she started to ramble on and on "I know it's bad but me and Jasper are a couple and Rose and Emmett, there is only three bedrooms, I'm so sorry Bella."

"I can't believe I have to share a room with him Alice!" she looked at me apologizing over and over again. "It's okay; at least there will be two beds in the room." I looked at her face and she turned away from me. "Alice there is two beds right?" she just shook her head no. Even worse not only do I have to sleep in the same room with him, I have to share the same bed with him.

"You know how I feel about him Alice." She finally turned around "you still have feelings for him, you two are definitely getting together this summer." Oh god I pick the wrong words to say already. I know I'm clumsy but why do I have to be clumsy with my words. I groaned and marched my way to my room with my suitcase and shut the door, starting to unpack.

"Bella!" Alice yelled from downstairs, I sighed and went downstairs to see what she wanted. "Rose and Emmett are here." She said excitedly and ran out the front pulling me along with her. Emmett and Rose got out of the car. Emmett squished Alice into a big bear hug and Rose ran to me and hugs me tight.

"I missed you." She said into my ear. "I missed you too Rose." We switched partners and Emmett wrapped me up into his famous bear hugs. "It's good to see you red." I playfully pushed his arm "Stop calling me red Emmett." I said blushing and turned away, with my hands on my cheeks. "You don't have to hide it just flaunt it." He chuckled and got their bags and made their way inside.

We all sat down catching up with each other while waiting for the others. The doorbell rang and Alice jumped up to get it. She pounced right into his arms like a cheetah catching her prey. She kissed him deeply and passionately until they needed air to breath. "Boy did I miss you." Jasper said as he let her down on her feet. He hugged everyone and sat down joining in the conversation.

The doorbell rang again. "Bella can you get that for me, I'm kind of busy." She said as she just started to kiss jasper. I stared at her in disbelief, got up and went to answer the door. Once I opened it I gazed at the most beautiful angel I've ever seen.

"Hello Bella." He smiled that crooked smile that I love the most. "hi." was all I could get out at the moment. He pulled me into a hug surprisingly. "It's been so long." He said "yeah to long." I tried to whisper but obviously failed. "What was that?" good thing he didn't catch that, I just moved slightly away from the door so he could come in, I lightly closed the door and sat back down.

Edward greeted everyone, hugging and kissing their cheek, except for the boys of course. After a while everyone started to head upstairs to go to bed. I sighed and stayed down here on the couch and fell asleep. Next thing I knew I felt muscular arms pick me. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I opened my eyes and saw Edward carrying me upstairs and into our room.

"Sorry, Alice told me." He whispered and placed me in bed. What I wasn't expecting was for him to crawl in behind me.

**EPOV**

Once the door opened I wasn't expecting to see her this way. I mean wow was all I thought in my head. This was Bella my Bella. Wait she's not even mine. I wish I had the guts to ask her out in high school but I just didn't have the courage to do that. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Hello Bella." She looked like she was caught in a daze but then she finally murmured "hi." I had to have her in my arms so I pulled her into a hug and held her there for a while. She was hesitant at first but then she wrapped her arms slowly around me. "It's been so long." I said to her and she whispered something back, but I didn't catch it "what was that?" she just moved aside and let me in.

I greeted everyone, we started talking about how much fun we would have this summer. Everyone started to go to bed and I was glad because I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. I headed upstairs and started to un-pack my things. Alice knocked lightly on my door.

"Come on in." he said to her. She looked at him and smiled "Edward, you have to share a room with Bella." she said those words very quick and then she just disappeared down the stairs onto the second floor. Bella wasn't even in the room; I hadn't even noticed that she had stayed downstairs instead of coming up.

I walked downstairs to find her sleeping soundly on the couch. I went over to her and watched how evenly her chest would move. I picked her up into my arms, trying not to wake her.

Her eyes lazily tried to open. I just whispered to her "sorry, Alice told me." I went upstairs to the third floor and laid her down in the bed. I climbed in after her and pulled the covers up over her body. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of my Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**Only one review but that doesn't matter I'm going to continue and enjoy it myself (: **

**EPOV**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Bella. I slowly pulled my arms from around her, soft enough so she wouldn't wake up.

I sighed in relief when she didn't even stir in her sleep. I'm so glad that she didn't wake up because then that would have been awkward. I hurried and rushed out of the bed and into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I took a cold shower god did I need some release right now. I covered my mouth once I released at the thought of Bella. I can't believe I just thought of her while I got off. God this girl was going to drive me crazy this summer.

I washed my body and then washed my hair. I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Then I noticed that I forgot to bring my clothes in the bedroom. "Shit." He hissed and opened the door just a crack to see if she was still sleeping which she was.

I tipped toed out into the room the cold air hitting my body. I went to the dresser and pulled out some pants and a white t-shirt, and my boxers. I ran back to the bathroom and put on my stuff. When I was finished, I went downstairs to see only Emmett and Jasper playing the Xbox 360. 

"Seriously you guys get up early, just to play a stupid game?" I asked them. They both nodded concentrating on what they were doing. "Ha I won." Emmett yelled to Jasper. I sighed and shook my head at both of them. Jasper chuckled at me "and we mostly get up early so we can be the first ones to have Bella's delicious breakfast."

_I would like to have her for breakfast, oh god Edward just stop thinking about. _I looked at Emmett, whose stomach started to growl loudly. " he rubbed his stomach "shh stomach Bella will be down soon."

"Don't worry I'm here Emmett." Bella came down the stairs with a white shirt and shorts, I tried to focus on something else but her legs were just too tempting. "I think someone likes what he sees." Jasper said out loud.

Bella giggles and blushed and walked into the kitchen.

**BPOV**

_Edward Cullen was staring at me. Me Bella Swan! I couldn't help but stare at him in the white muscular shirt. Boy did he look sexy. _I shook my head trying to think of something else.

What was I suppose to be doing again? "Oh yeah cooking?" it had came out more as a question then a statement. I got everything ready, so I started to make pancakes with bacon and eggs. I set the table and placed down everyone's food.

As soon as I was done everyone came rushing in. Except for Edward, he chuckles as if he was embarrassed. "Good morning Bella." He leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Good morning Edward." I said back breathtakingly.

I went to go pour everyone a glass of orange juice. I placed each orange juice in front of the person. I sat down and started to enjoy my cooking.

"Wow Bella that was good, by any chance is there anymore left." Emmett said looking up at me. I looked at him wide eyed "umm yeah there is more on the counter." He rushed out of his seat with his plate in his hands, making a trip to get seconds.

I finished last before everyone else did "so what's the plans for today?" already knowing that Alice had something all planned out for us.

Today she decided that we should go to an amusement park. We all agree even though we all knew that we would have to go anyway. Everyone wasn't even dressed for the day yet. So I went upstairs to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

I sat on the bed and turned on the tv, flicking through the channels until I stopped on SpongeBob. When I was younger I would always want to watch SpongeBob so why not now. I chuckled at Patrick, he was my favorite character, because he would always act lost. Edward walked into the room "Mind if I join you." I patted the spot next to me and he sat down lightly.

"So I see that SpongeBob is your favorite cartoon to watch?" He asked me and I just nodded in response. I didn't really have the breath to speak when I was around him. I wonder why he had that type of effect on me. I mean he was just this hot sexy guy, seating next to me with his long bronze messy hair that I just wanted to run my hands through.

I brought my attention back to the tv, from time to time I would glance at Edward at the corner of my eye and he would be looking at me, I shot my eyes back to the tv, blushing. "You look very adorable when you blush." He whispered into my ear making me blush even more.

Alice yelled from downstairs that it was time to go. Thank god, I turned off the tv and headed downstairs with Edward trailing behind me.

"Okay so Rose and Emmett will be taking the Jeep, Bella and Edward will be taking the Volvo, and me and Jazz will be taking the Porsche." She smiled at me and then winked.

Great even more alone time with Edward, god this was going to a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**BPOV**

Edward looked at me as if he knew I didn't want to ride with him, I flashed him the best smile I could manage. I walked to the car, Edward following behind me. He opened my car door like a gentlemen. I blushed and got into the car as he lightly closed the door.

He walked to the other side and got in putting on his seatbelt and followed behind Emmett. He put on some music but he turned it down low. "So how did you sleep last night?" he asked me, I smiled remember waking up to him holding me but he didn't know that. "I slept pretty good."

"So what is your goal this summer?" I looked at him and blushed and then whispered, "To find love." He chuckles "And why do you need to find it why not let it come to you?" I just shrugged "tired of being lonely."

We continued to drive in silence until Edward started to sing a song on the radio. He had a beautiful voice. He finally was parking the car. He got out first and went to open my door for me again. "Thank you." He smiled at me "your very welcome." He smiled as we met up with the others.

We walked to the ticket booth and purchased the wrist bands. Emmett wanted to get on this tall rollercoaster all the girls said no but then the boys dragged us on. It was two people per seat so I sat with Edward. "Enjoy the ride." The employee said and he pushed the button to start the ride.

The rollercoaster went up first you could hear the chains as it went. We had this big dropped first so I wrapped my arms around Edward and he wrapped his arms back around me. I hid in his chest closing my eyes. Then the ride was over, I unwrapped my arms from around him and then got out.

We went on so many rollercoaster's, I would always go with Edward and he would always wrap his arms around to let me hid. We decided that we wanted to eat something. We stopped at this placed that sells pizza. We got two large cheese pizzas and went to go sit down at a table.

We talked and ate, discussing which one of the rides were our favorites. None of them were my favorite well the only thing I liked was being in Edwards arms but apart from that I hated them. We decided to go on the Ferris wheel

**EPOV**

We started to head for the Ferris wheel, I decided that I should probably tell Bella how I felt about her in high school because I don't want to waste anytime that I can have being with her. Bella and I got on together and then after all the people got on the ride started.

I took a deep breath and sighed, Bella looked up at me. "You ok?" I shook my head "I have to tell you something." She looked at me "what is it Edward."

It took me a while just thinking of what to say to her. "Come on Edward you can tell me anything." She said and placed her hand on my knee. "Bella remember in high school we were like bestfriends, Well I... I always wanted to be more than friends." I looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry.

"I always thought you were different from other girls but I never had the courage to ask you out." She stayed silent the whole time. "Bella say something, anything please." She looked up at me "how did you feel now?"

I looked at her and stroked her cheek and came closer to her. I brushed my lips slightly over hers and then she kissed me. I kissed her back pulling her closer and pulled away kissing her behind her ear that made her shiver. "I love you, I've always have." I whispered to her.

I looked at her knowing that she would be blushing. "I love you too." She said softly, the ride stopped and we got off, I took her hand and walked over to everybody else. "I see the ride went well." Emmett chuckled.

Alice jumped up and down "I knew if I kept you two together eventually the feelings would come out." She hugged Bella. Then Rosalie started complaining about her feet and that she wanted to go now. "I hope you're not tired later sweetheart." Emmett smiled and kissed her cheek and then picked her up and headed for the exit.

**BPOV**

I just wanted to happy dance on the way home. Edward Cullen liked me in high school. God did I wish he would of told me that before. But I'm still grateful that he still feels this way about me. When I think about it gives me butterflies. I could kiss those cute pouty lips anytime I want. I shivered at the thought of it.

"Bella you cannot be cold in the summer." He told me, I giggled and blushed. "I'm not cold, I'm fine." He parked the car, I stepped out of the car and suddenly I felt soft lips on mine. He pulled away "sorry I just couldn't wait to do that anymore."

I kissed him again "I was thinking the same thing." I giggled and walked to the house and walked inside. "Is anyone hungry?" they all shouted hell yeah, I laughed "well okay then." I smiled and headed towards the kitchen and started to prepare some tacos. I made the ground beef and chicken for some choices. I cut up the lettuce and tomato.

I set the table and put the sour cream and cheese on the table. I went to put the ground beef and chicken into a bowl when a pair of muscular arms snaked around me. He started to kiss from the earlobe and down from my neck to my collarbone.

I gasped feeling weak at my knees. "Edward you're going to make me spill the food." I said trying to concentrate on putting the food into the bowl. "I'm sorry love, it's your fault you're just so irresistible." He whispered into my ear.

It made me shiver and the vibrations creped all the way down in between my legs. I bit my lip to try not to moan. "There you go again with the biting your lip, it's really frustrating." He said pushing his lower body into me. I gasped again at the obvious erection that he had in his pants.

"So what you did to me love." He smirked and kissed my neck one more time and then he finally let me go. I sighed in the lost of embrace and also because of the sexual frustration he was causing me. Oh he had something coming for him later tonight.

**A/N: Please review I would love to know what you guys think (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**I know I might of went a little to fast with E&B relationship but they liked each other since Bella was a freshmen and Edward a sophomore **

**BPOV**

I put the meats into the bowl and went to take it to the middle of the table. I got everyone a glass of coca cola and placed it on the table. I made sure that I had everything ready, I had made extra just for Emmett because boy did that kid eat.

"The food is ready!" I called out to the living room. They all came inside the kitchen, Edward stopped in front of me and planted a soft kiss onto my forehead. I blushed and went to take a seat next to him.

We all decided that tomorrow we could go to the beach. We ate our food while talking about the beach and other things. I was glad that they didn't decide to bring up me and Edwards relationship because I would have been very embarrassed.

Of course you know Emmett, he did want more a lot more than everyone else. Emmett had about 5 tacos and I barely even finished my first yet. Everyone stared at Emmett in shock. "what I was hungry, and by the way Bella your cooking is amazing." he flashed a smile at me

I giggled and smiled back at him "thank you Emmett." Everyone finished and got up putting their plates into the sink. I got up and cleaned up the table putting everything away. I went to the kitchen sink and started to wash the dishes.

I finished and headed upstairs to the third floor, Edward was on the bed laying down with his hands rested behind his head. "I was waiting for you." he flashed me that crooked smile that took my breath away.

I took me a while to catch my breath so I just shuffled over to the bed and crawled over to Edward and straddled him. He looked up at me in surprise and he placed his hands on my hips. I smirked and placed my hands on his chest.

I shyly began to grind on top of him, his head went back as he let out a groan.

**EPOV**

Oh god she was not doing this to me. My Bella, Bella Swan, yeah the shy girl that's the one. As she began to grind on top of me. My head fell back as I let out a groan. Of course Edward down below responded quickly, you didn't have to tell him twice.

"mhm Edward." she moaned my name in a whisper, making me grow hard. She giggled as she felt me grow beneath her. She slide down off of me in between my legs and then she unbuttoned my pants and pulled down the zipper. She started to tug at my pants but she didn't pull them down all the way, only enough to show my boxers.

She giggled and grabbed my dick through the fabric of my boxers and then she started to move her little hand up and down my length. I moaned "oh god Bella." She leaned down and kissed me softly and got off of me.

"wait where are you going?" I asked grabbing her hand. "I need to take a shower and then go to sleep, do you want to join me?" I got up eagerly "but no touching." I pouted and sat back down "never mind I will wait until your done."

She grabbed my hand "please." she pulled me to the bathroom and turned on the shower, she started to get undressed. I had turned around because I didn't think that I could keep my hands off her.

Once she was inside I got undressed and then I stepped into the shower. She started to wash her body as I did the same. She told me to lean over so she could wash my hair and I did the same for her.

She start to rinse off and my cock started to throb. I groaned as she got out, wrapping a towel around her body. "umm I'm going to stay in here." she looked down at my dick and giggled, walking out of the bathroom.

I started to stroke myself, nothing was really working for me until I starting thinking about my little Bella, grinding against me. I groaned and moaned her name "uhh Bella." I said and cummed all over my stomach.

I washed up again and got out of the shower then wrapped a towel around my waist. I went into the room, Bella was laying down on the bed once the door open she looked up at me and bit her lip and looked away.

I chuckled and went to my dresser and got out some boxers and a white t shirt. I put them on and then got into the bed with the most beautiful girl in the world. I leaned into her and kissed her softly.

"its nice to know you think about me in the shower." she giggled and kissed my nose "goodnight I love you." she smiled and laid down on pillow and closed her eyes. "goodnight love, I love you too." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and let sleep take me.

**A/N: Please review would love to know what you think (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**I'm sorry that I didn't update soon but I was on vacation and didn't have any access to a computer **

**I totally messed this story up they are going to be in college I'm such an idiot.**

**So that's why there will be drinking in this chapter. **

**EPOV**

I woke up to the most beautiful thing you could ever see. I looked down to see her long brown hair flowing down her back with her head laying down on my chest. Her arm was wrapped around my torso and my arms were holding her. I wanted to see her forever in my arms when I wake and when I go to sleep.

I cant picture my life without this girl, she is everything to me. Nothing in this world can change the way I feel about her.

**BPOV**

I woke up and sighed, inhaling the scent of my Edward. He had this indescribable scent it was sort of sweet but then spicy. I smiled and kissed his chest and leaned onto his chest to find him staring right back at me.

"Morning sleepy head." he chuckled

"Good Morning." I said back, with a smile on my face. I snuggled into his side, still looking up at his gorgeous face.

I leaned up again and kissed his lips softly, I got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and then came back out, going to pick out my clothes for the day.

Alice came into the room "Good you guys are getting dressed, meet us downstairs so we can get going."

She throws this white swim suit at me "put that on."

I sighed and went into the bathroom and put on the bikini and walked out of the bathroom. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of me. I giggled and blushed at the attention that I was getting from him.

He got up and got out his swimming trunks and a white v neck, he hurried to the bathroom almost tripping on his way there. And I thought I was the clumsy one, I thought to myself.

I started to put some sun block lotion onto my body, I waited for Edward to come out of the bathroom with just his trunks on and no shirt.

"umm Edward can you put some lotion on my back for me." He hesitated a little trying not to look at my body, but his eyes roamed my body in hunger. I blushed and looked down, he took the lotion and started to rub it all over my back and my neck.

I did the same for him in return, I would let my short finger nails skim across his back and he would shiver. I grinned at his reaction, I put on a white tank top and denim shorts over my bikini and put on my white flip flops.

Edward slipped his hand into mine as we made our way downstairs together. We sat down on the couch waiting for the others. Soon after they all came down the stairs ready to go. Emmett got the cooler and headed to his truck.

Me and Edward walked to his Volvo and hopped inside. He turned the radio to some soft, soothing music.

"You look beautiful love." he said to me as he waited for Emmett to pull out of the drive way, as we followed behind him.

"thank you, you look handsome as always." I said back to him.

He smiles and holds my hand, driving with the other. We got to the beach in about an hour. We got out of the car getting out the blankets and the umbrella. We walked onto the beach searching for a place to settle.

We picked one close to the water so it wouldn't be so far of a walk. We set up everything and the boys started taking off their shirts.

I bit my lip as Edward reached down to the him of his shirt and pulled it up slowly over his head. God did he have a body on him. I just wanted to lick him up at that moment. I blushed and turned away and started to get undressed.

But then I noticed that Edward stared at me with the same expression. "See something you like?" I asked him. He chuckled and nodded "don't think I didn't see you checking me out too." I blushed and started a conversation with the girls while the boys headed towards the water.

"So what happened between you and Edward in the Ferris wheel?" Alice asked me

"Well he told me that he had feelings for me when we were in high school, and I asked him how he felt about me now, and he told me that he never fully let his feelings go."

"aww our little Bella finally has a man, now what's left is for your Edward to pop the cherry." Rose said

I pushed her lightly, she tipped over onto the blanket. She sat back up and pushed me back but I didn't fall.

"what your acting like its not going to happen." Alice said

"I understand that it will happen but you don't have to state my business in public." I said quietly to them both.

"Excuse me, while I go to my future cherry popper." I said as they laughed, I got up off the blanket and made my way to the shore.

The water hit my feet it was a little cold but I got used to it. I walked to Edwards side, splashing him to get his attention. He turned and looked at me "Oh you want to go there huh?

He grinned and headed towards me. "wait Edward I'm sorry." I shrieked as he picked me up "you wouldn't." I said looking at him

"oh I will." he lifted me up and dropped me but then he caught me before I even hit the water.

"I told you wouldn't." I said jumping out of his arms, he started to splash me with water.

I squealed and turned away from the water that was hitting my body and my face. "Edward stop!" I giggled and then he wraps his arms around me from behind. I relax into his hard, comfortable body. I sighed happily and looked at the waves crashing against my stomach.

The girls were right about one thing I finally have someone who loves me. Someone who will always be there for me. Who I can snuggle up next to at night, the one that I can see in the morning when I wake up. This is the life that I've always wanted deep down inside when it was just me, myself, and I. Apart from my friends of course.

But I'm very thankful to have Edward in my life.

"Bella!" Edward waved his hand in front of my face.

I looked up at him "the girls want to take the stuff back to the cars so we can take a walk on the boardwalk."

"sorry." I smiled and headed back to our spot and started packing up our things heading back to the car, putting our stuff in Emmett's truck and Edward's Volvo.

After were finished we head to the boardwalk. I held Edward's hand as we passed by games and food places.

Emmett wanted to try the game were you take the hammer and hit the button to see if you make it to the top. He paid the guy and then he hit the button with the hammer and it bounced all the way too the top.

He won a cute little panda bear and gave it to Rose. She smiled and kissed his cheek as we continued the walk.

We all decided that we should play the game with the water guns and see who can get to the top first.

I aimed the water at the target and watch and the bar went higher and higher. I thought that I was close to win but Edwards bar started to light up.

"Number 5 is the winner!" the lady with the microphone said and asked him to pick a prize.

He picked the teddy bear with a rose and handed it to me.

"thank you." I giggled and held onto my bear, we stopped to get some ice cream. I wanted vanilla with sprinkles and the others got the same thing.

It was around 6 o clock and Alice wanted us to go out for dinner. We all agreed and headed home. I went upstairs and took a quick shower, wrapping a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom

Alice and Rose basically ambushed me in my room. They dragged me into Alice's room without a word.

"okay so I will be dressing you today, to make you a little bit more sexy." Alice smiles.

God she is so evil, she acts like I don't know how to get myself dressed.

They sat in a chair inside Alice's bathroom. But the bathroom looked more like a beauty salon.

Alice started on my hair and Rose on my make-up. Alice did my hair in loose curls all over my head to add more volume to my hair.

Rose didn't go heavy on the make-up, she just put some eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. The lip stick made my lips look bigger then they already were.

Alice handed me a black and red zebra print dress, I sighed and put the dressed on. She tossed me some red high heels and a red belt to go around my waist. I put on some black heart shaped earrings and finally I was done being the Barbie doll.

Alice turned me around to look at myself in the mirror.

I did look pretty good.

Rose wore some tight jeans and a off the shoulder shirt that showed off her belly button piercing with her black flats.

Alice wore a blue spaghetti strapped shirt with some denim short shorts with her black high heels.

We were all ready to go, the boys were probably downstairs waiting for us to come down.

We walked downstairs and the boys were sitting down waiting for us. Edward was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a white button down shirt. Some of the buttons were unbuttoned and it showed off his chest. His hair was messy as always and he just looked so sexy.

**EPOV**

I stood there wide eyed as Bella made her way downstairs. She looked breathtaking, the top of her dressed hugged her perfectly, her breast looked liked they were going to jump out of the dress. I roamed my eyes down her body to her red heels. God she looked so beautiful, so different from the Bella that I saw this morning.

**BPOV**

We decided to take Emmett's jeep. We walked towards his jeep. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and me had to sit in the back. Alice and Jasper got in first. I tried to get into the jeep but failed terribly. But then I felt a pair of hands on my hips helping me into the jeep.

I turned my head towards him and thanked him for helping me.

As I turned to look out the window I could still feel his eyes on me. I turned to look at him, I met his eyes and then blushed turning away.

We arrived at the place and boy was it packed. I was wondering if we were going to go to some other place but then Alice got out of the car. Edward hopped out of the car and grabbed onto my waist and placed me lightly onto my feet.

We walked into the bar and the waiter came to our group. He started talking to me "hello how my I help you?" he winked at me and I felt Edward grabbed my hand and looked at the guy. "We have a booth reserved under Cullen."

He showed us to our booth and told us that our waiter would be out in a minute.

Soon enough our waiter came out. "Hello, my names Tyler and I will be your waiter tonight. I can start you off with something to drink."

"we will have two pitchers of sprite please." Emmett said. Tyler nodded and wrote it down on his little pad and stared at me, looking me up and down.

"Let me know if you need anything else." he smirked and walked away.

When Tyler came back with our pitchers and 6 glass cups. We all ordered burgers with a side of fries and for our appetizer we got hot wings.

We spent the rest of our night, talking and laughing about the pointless things that we used to do when we were younger. Like when Edward and Jasper scared the living shit out of Emmett that he peed on himself.

We finished eating so we all headed to the bar. I decided not to drink this time. The boys all had a beer while the girls had some more sprite. I was having a good time, we stayed until 1 in the morning and decided it was time to head home.

Edward had helped me into the truck again. Once we got home we all said our goodnights and headed to our rooms. I was to tired to take a shower so I just took off my dress and high heels and flopped into the bed with my bra and panties on.

Edward did the same and he gathered me into his arms and I was sound asleep in minutes.

**A/N: Please review I would appreciate it and defiantly would return the favor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**I'm sorry I didn't update soon I have been busy **

**BPOV**

I got woken up my a noise when I was having the most amazing dream. Lets just say that it involved Edward, our bed, and no clothes. God who can be waking me up just to ruin my lovely dream.

I sat up in my bed to see who its was and it was Alice she was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Today we are going shopping!" Alice squealed in delight. I didn't really like going shopping with Alice. Well I really didn't like shopping at all it just didn't excite me like every other girl.

Rose walked by my room "Me and Emmett aren't going we have enough things Alice." she continued to go by.

"okay so I guess it will just be only the four of us." Alice smiled at me "hurry up and get dressed you two."

I sighed and got up and threw on a blue cami and some denim Capri's with my blue vans.

I tied my shoes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair up in a pony tail.

I came out of the bathroom and Edward was getting dressed in a black t shirt with his khaki cargos with black converses. After, Edward was done brushing his teeth, I took his hand and walked downstairs and to the car.

Once we got there we went inside the mall and every time we went into a store Alice would just start handing me things to try on. I huffed and went into the changing room to change into the first thing I saw.

Edward was there so I could ask for his opinion every time I came out of the dressing room.

**EPOV**

Every time Bella came out of the dressing room she looked good in everything she wore. When she came out in something blue she would always take my breath away. Blue was my favorite color for Bella to wear.

I stopped breathing once Bella came out in this skin tight dress that showed a lot of cleavage. It was short and black.

She watched my face "do you like this?" she asked me and all I could do was simply nod at her. She looking fucking delicious. I told her to come next to me with my index finger. She came to me willingly.

I twirled my finger around so she could spin around. She shyly turned around to show me all of her. Before she was all the way around, I lightly slapped her ass I couldn't help it. She had a fat butt.

She jumped and hit my arm, she bent down and whispered in my ear. "hey don't do that in public." she giggled and kissed me deeply.

Alice came and pulled Bella by the arm so she could change into her original clothes. "Enough of that you guys can do that later."

Everybody always had to ruin all the fun for me. Gosh I sound like such a little kid.

"Bella just so you know you are getting that black dress." she smiled and took most of the clothes Bella tried on and went to go pay for them.

I pushed my erection down in my pants so nobody would notice much. I got up trying to relax myself.

We all decided to go to the food court and get some food. We all wanted some McDonalds so I asked everybody what they wanted. Bella said that she would come with me so she could help carry the things back.

She smiled and came over to me and took my hand and walked towards the McDonalds with me.

We order 2 big Macs for me and jasper which came with French fries and a drink. We order two cheeseburgers and French fries for Alice and Bella. I paid for everything and headed to where we could pick out drinks.

Bella and I filled the cups with Pepsi and headed back to where we were sitting. We sat down with all the bags surrounding us.

"Do we still have more stores to go to?" Bella asked Alice

Alice nodded "yes just one more and I promise Bella we can go home."

All of us headed to Victoria Secrets. I looked around the store, they had everything in this store. Every color bra and underwear, god I would love to see Bella in all of these things.

"okay so me and Bella are going to look around for things, Edward you can pick out some thing's for her and Jasper you already know for me."

Bella came over to me and got on her tip toes and whispered "36B"

I walked around the store with Jasper, looking at things and wondering if I should actually pick it out and give it to Bella.

Well I could give it to Alice and then Bella would never find out she would just think that Alice picked it out for her. Good idea Edward. I chuckled to myself and continued to look around the store.

I came across something it was blue of course. It was also kind of see through, the idea of Bella in this drove me crazy. I went over to Jasper and asked if he could give it to Alice.

He gave the item to Alice and told her it was from me. She looked over at me and winked. We all knew that Alice was evil but she would never rat you out …. most of the time.

Once we got home everybody got out and helped with the bags. We carried them upstairs, most of the bags went into our room and some in Alice's room.

**BPOV**

I had such a fun time with my friends today. I started to put my clothes into the dresser. Most of it fit in the dresser but then things started to get pretty full.

We were all going to go to the beach again but this time we will be going at night. Because we want to go when it would be less people.

I decided that I would ask Edward if he wanted to spend some alone time with me while we were on the beach.

I smiled and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I thought about what would happen tomorrow. I giggled to myself suddenly very anxious for tomorrow to come.

**A/N: Please review, I would love to hear what you think of the story as always (: **

**Will be updating this very soon I wont keep you waiting **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**This is the chapter with the beach scene it will tell a little more about how they feel about each other.**

**EPOV**

We all spent our morning, laughing and spending time with each other. We played the Xbox and versed against each other. It would start to get dark around 7 pm so we all decided to go get ready for the beach.

I went upstairs and put on my cargo shorts and a blue shirt with my converses. I put some lotion on my body and headed into the bathroom to wash my face and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and waited for Bella to put on her stuff.

We then finally got down to the beach, there wasn't much people their like we predicted. We picked a spot on the sand and put down our blanket that we brought. We had brought a couple of snacks in the smaller cooler.

Bella was wearing this white summer dress, she looked so stunning. She took off her shoes and headed to the water. I did the same and made my way over to her. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

She lightly jumped at the sudden touch.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

She giggled "hello handsome."

I let go of her and turned her around slowly to face me. I quickly pulled my camera out of my pocket and turned it on and clicked the button, taking a picture of Bella.

"Hey!" she said trying to take the camera away from me, I laughed and back away from her.

"Alright fine you can take a picture with me." I smiled at her and pulled her closer.

"Jerk!" she said trying to push me away until I kissed her deeply and took a picture. I pulled away from her and chuckled since she was blushing.

"Am I still a jerk?" I said stroking her cheek. "yes." she said quietly looking up at me.

I kissed her again, "how about now?" she giggled "maybe just a little bit." she smiled and held up her thumb and pointer finger to show me how much.

I chuckled "you are so stubborn."

**BPOV**

I took Edwards hand and lead him back to our spot.

I opened the cooler and pulled out the strawberries. I ate some myself and also fed some to Edward. We all continued to talk to each other until everybody started to talk in separated conversations.

I looked out to the water and the stars were shining on top of the it, it looked so beautiful as if they were dancing on top of the water.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" I looked up to see Edward with his hand held out to me. I smiled and took it, standing up and followed him.

**EPOV**

We were the last ones on the beach. I took Bella away to a quieter place away from the group. I smiled and grabbed her hand and sat down as she did the same.

"I can see that you really like the stars." I smiled looking at her face.

"Yeah I do they make you feel so small." she smiled turning to look at me.

"I understand how you feel, I feel like anything is possible. Just like me and you, I always thought that we were possible back then but I was just scared to show you my real feelings for you, I regret not telling you how I felt but I'm glad that we have right now and forever."

She stayed quiet, waiting for me to continue with a smile on her face.

"For the past few days I have fallen madly in love with you. If I could go back into the past I would have told you how I felt. But I just wanted to tell you right now that you mean everything to me and nothing in this world will ever change my mind."

She was still silent until her lips suddenly crashed into mine. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer to me, putting my other arm around her waist laying down so she was on top on me.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she instantly allowed me to explore the inside of her mouth. Our tongues danced together, her taste was like no other. Her mouth still tasted of the strawberries she had eaten. She tasted so sweet.

Her hands went into my hair, pulling at it lightly. I pulled away from her but I couldn't stop my lips from roaming her, so I started to kiss her neck. I rolled over so I was on top of her not putting any of my weight on her.

I kissed all the way down to her collarbone, letting my tongue travel back and forth against it as she moaned. It was the most sexiest thing you could ever hear. She put her hand into the back of my shirt. She dragged her short nails down my back. I couldn't help but groan into her neck.

I was going to continue but then I heard everyone shouting at us to come on. I pulled away from Bella and looked down at her swollen lips. I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her once more.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up and headed to the car with everybody.

On the ride home almost everybody fell asleep except for Emmett of course because he was the driver. The car pulled to a stop which woke me up. Emmett pushed Jaspers arm so he would wake up. I got out of the car and grabbed Bella into my arms.

She woke up and got down lightly to her feet. We walked upstairs to our room and closed the door behind us. I took off the my stuff and put on some boxers with my pajama bottoms. Bella came out of the bathroom with her pj's.

I crawled into bed after Bella, I turned out the light and looked at Bella as she turned my way. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me as I did the same.

Today was a very good day for me. The kiss that we shared on the beach was amazing I couldn't get the image out of my head. I knew from this day forward that Bella would be the only girl that I've ever loved.

"Edward, I love you." she said softly

I kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

**A/N: I would love for the people who added my story as their favorite to please review. I would definitely appreciate it if you would. The more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter will come. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****- I do not own Twilight **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy **

**BPOV**

I woke up and looked around, I saw Edward still sleeping right beside me. I smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. His face was so peaceful as he slept.

I thought back on what had happened last night on the beach. A smile started to play upon my face at the memory.

I started to trace his body, starting with his rock hard abs. I went down lower and giggled as I played with the elastic of his pajama pants. I put my thumb under the band and slid my thumb side to side. When suddenly a hand grabbed mine, I gasped and looked up at Edward.

I blushed at being caught and he chuckled.

"You are driving me crazy love." he says softly, I looked into his now clouded dark eyes and shivered and whispered "sorry."

He chuckled again "Don't be sorry, I'm just surprised you had the balls to do."

I lightly shoved him and laughed.

He pulled me closing to him, catching my lips in the process. It started out gentle and soft but he was like a drug, very addicting. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and let me explore him.

Our tongues started to dance together, I bring my leg around his waist without breaking the kiss. I pushed my lower body down into him and he let out a soft moan.

"You like that?" I asked him and all he did was nod. Soon after I heard the door open.

"WOAH, okay ill come back later." Emmett said. Of course it was Emmett he always had to interrupt something.

I sighed and leaned down to kiss him one more time. "I'm going to take a shower."

I hopped up and went to my closet, getting a new pair of underwear and a red t shirt and black vest with my black short shorts.

I walked into the bathroom and sat my stuff on the toilet. I took off my clothes quickly and got into the shower, turning on the water.

I couldn't take it anymore so I reached down and slid a finger into me and began to pumping it in and out of me. With my other hand I reached up and grabbed onto my breast, imagining my Edward was here doing this for me.

I added another finger and moaned Edwards name. I went faster and my body shuddered and I released onto my fingers. I moaned, breathing heavily and took my two fingers out of me and rinsed off my fingers in the water.

After I washed my body and my hair, I got out of the shower and put on my clothes. I came out and saw Edward still laying on the bed.

He turned towards me and smiled "how was your shower?"

I looked down "fine." I said taking the towel and rubbing it against my wet hair.

He got up and leaned down to my ear and whispered "it sounded more than fine." he smirks

I giggles "oh shush, don't act like I never heard you."

"touché." he chuckles and intertwined our hands and made our way downstairs, he kissed my cheek and walked to the couch as I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I decided to make eggs and bacon and bagels, so they could make their on bacon, egg, and cheese. Edward came into the kitchen and started to set the table.

I set all of the food on their plates and filled their cups with orange juice. Everyone came and ate, we decided that we should spend the day in the pool and hot tub in the back.

Once breakfast was finished and the dishes were cleaned we all headed up stairs to change.

I put on my blue and black stripped bathing suit and Edward put on his black swimming trunks.

He helped me put on some sunscreen, since I burn easily. Me and Edward headed downstairs and into the backyard. Their was towels out their already for us, so me and Edward held hands and jumped into the pool together.

I swam up for air wiped the water out of my face and laughed and then Emmett came and did his famous cannonball. Water then splashed into my face "Emmett!" I yelled and wiped my face off again.

Everybody was in the pool so we all decided to have a race. "Ready, Set, GO." Emmett said as we all took off to the other side of the pool, we had to touch the ledge and then head back.

Emmett woo and yelled just because he won. We all laughed at him "what you guys would be happy, if you won." he pouted and Rose laughed and kissed his pouting lips which made him instantly smile again.

"Did you see me babe?" he asked her

She laughed even more "no babe I was to busy swimming, how could I watch you and try to win too?"

"oh yeah." he smiles and kisses her cheek

We played chicken and lots of games like Marco polo. It was very funny until everyone got hungry again.

We headed inside in our towels and made ourselves some sandwiches. We versed each other on Mario kart and we waited it for it to get dark so we could go in the hot tub.

I wonder what will happen then …..

**A/N: Please review this chapter, I would definitely appreciate it (: thanks for reading **


End file.
